


2 Faces

by Paidendryl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Before Shiro was found, Inplied Sheith, Keith is weak and vulnerable, Lance is only trying to help, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Set during season 3, Shiro is missing, Smut, There's angst mixed in, but not too detailed, mostly just angst, not sure if i should continue, one shot for now, temporary title, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Shiro is missing and Keith is hurting.In a moment of weakness, Lance caves.





	2 Faces

Lance had no idea why he decided to do this, but here he was. Lying in Keith's bed and kissing him.

They were kissing. And he hated to admit that he loved every moment of it.

He had only come in so that he could console Keith, he hadn't meant for the rest to follow. He breathed sharply through his nose as hands ran up inside his shirt, nails softly grazing at his warm flesh.

When he had walked to Keith’s room, he had every bit of intention of helping the now Black Paladin of Voltron resolve his hidden issues. He had been brooding silently and everyone could see he was hurting, but the other just refused to let it all out and talk about it. And Lance being Lance, he felt the need to help. He may not have been quite up to being friends with Keith just yet, but he knew when to offer comfort. He had done it a few days back too, when they had found out Shiro was missing. Keith had been upset and Lance knew the other really needed the comfort. And so, he had stepped up the plate. Doing his best to comfort Keith.

But he knew that it was still bugging him, and he could sense it when the team had been deciding who would pilot the Black Lion. He'd admit that he was still upset about it, after all, how was he supposed to prove his worth if he couldn't step up for his team?

But then Keith had been chosen and it stung bitterly. Once again, he was outranked by Keith, pushed to the back like an afterthought because once again, Keith had beaten him. But he had pushed down his bitterness (and possibly one-side rivalry) for the sake of the team and instead encouraged Keith to be their leader. Keith seemed unsure, yet slightly better, but Lance could tell that he was still upset about it, he just refused to let them know.

So, off to Keith’s room he went to before heading off to his room to get ready for bed. When he had knocked, he had beem thinking that the other was probably asleep by now or most likely at the training room, blowing off his emotions to survive another day. But whichever one it was, when the door opened, he hadn't most certainly not been expecting to be met with a red-nosed, teary eyed Keith. The other just looked so...vulnerable. It was the only thing Lance could call it.

He flashed a sympathetic smile and opened his mouth, “Hey, what’s wro-,”

“M’fine,” Keith said quickly, cutting him off swiftly, “Don’t worry about it." Silence for a beat before a tired, "What do you need?"

Lance frowned, Keith had been anything but fine. He sighed and pushed his way in.

Keith made a noise of protest, glaring weakly and ready to push and fight Lance back out his door and into the lit hallway, but the new Red Paladin wrapped his arms around him in a tight pressing hug, preventing him to do nothing but struggle lightly, his chin resting on his shoulder and his hands pulling Keith tighter against him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, gently, making sure to keep his voice soft and reassuring.

It was a moment of deathly silence before Keith’s hands grasped onto the back of his shirt tightly. His cries were muffled as he buried his head into the crook of Lance’s shirt. Lance grimaced at the wetness seeping into his skin and shirt, but he knew it was a small price to pay to help Keith get through whatever was eating at him.

“I-I miss him,” Keith hiccuped, “God, I miss him so-so much!” he seemed to cry harder into Lance’s neck, his grip turning deadly, “I know w-we’re supposed to be strong a-and move on, but I c-can’t,” he continued, sniffling as he took in ragged breaths, “I can't be the leader he wants me to be, I can't be your leader...I need to find him...I _have_ to find him, but it’s been almost a month!”

Lance continued to hold Keith, letting him say what he couldn't before.

“I love him, Lance," Keith sobbed brokenly, "I didn't even get to say goodbye…”

And that was how it started. Lance couldn't explain why that last bit felt like a punch to the gut, but it stung to know that Keith had a much more intimate connection with Shiro. Though he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, the two were always closer to each other than anyone else on the team. He swallowed and pulled away once he was sure that Keith had settled a little and he wiped away the tears the still continued to slide down his face.

“I can't say that I know how you feel, but I’m sorry,” he said, looking away as he tried to find the right words to say, “But I’m here for you- _we’re_ here for you,” he reiterated, “You don't have to keep your pain to yourself. We’re all at your side. You’re not alone, Keith,” he gave a smile, feeling happy to see Keith form one of his own, but Lance didn't miss the way it failed to reach his eyes. But he knew why, and he couldn't force the light to return to Keith’s eyes, it would have to happen on its own, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try and help it come out.

“Feel better?” he asked. Keith shrugged.

“More than before,” he admitted, “But it still hurts…”

“I know,” Lance sighed, “You won't heal in a day or two, but eventually you will.”

“Time heals all wounds,” Keith murmured,  though his voice revealed that he didn't quite believe it. But still, Lance nodded, doing the believing for him. 

“Exactly!” he chirped, tapping the tip of Keith’s nose lightly. Keith chuckled before growing silent. He looked away to the side over Lance’s shoulder before turning back to look him in the eyes. There was a faint blush on his face, and he subtly moved closer.

“Lance,” he began, seeming to struggle for a moment, “C-can I ask a favor of you?”

The other raised an eyebrow, “I guess,” he said slowly, “What's up?”  

“Stay the night...with...me…?” Keith asked, swallowing. Lance tensed, staring at the other awkwardly.

“Uuuh…”

Keith immediately stepped away, beginning to build his walls back up, “Nevermind!” he said, quickly, “J-just forget I asked!”

Lance quickly reached out and stopped him, “N-no!” he nearly shouted, making Keith wince, “I-I mean...sure, I knew you couldn't resist my awesomeness,” he teased, trying to lighten the situation. Keith snorted, and rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem at all upset about the tease.

“Great,” he smiled. Lance shrugged.

“Lead the way.”

Keith gently grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He clambered onto it first, laying on his side to face Lance as the other laid down beside him. They stared at each other for a full minute, a strange tension filling the air. Lance felt his heart beating a million miles an hour and he hoped against hope that Keith could not hear it.

“So…” he began, clearing his throat, “Goodnight? I guess?”

Keith didn't reply for a moment, his eyes continuing to watch Lance before he surged forward and brought Lance’s face closer to his. Lance let out a small squeak, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks.

“U-uh, K-Keith, buddy?” he tried, “Personal space, dude.”

And then lips were against his. Moving passionately and desperately against his. Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut, almost so tight that Lance was sure it would take a crowbar to open them up, and his eyebrows were knitted together, as though he was wishing-no, _searching_ for something he needed. Lance pulled away quickly, fumbling over words as Keith straddled him, his hands holding him down by his chest.

“Keith what’re you-!”

“Please.”

Lance closed his mouth tightly. He stared up at Keith with wide eyes and noticed he was crying silent tears. He felt his heart clench.

“Keith,” he began, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, “What is it?”

Keith heaved in a quivering breath and pressed his cheek into Lance’s hand, nuzzling closer to the warmth of it.

“I need you,” he whispered, “If only to pretend...let me have one last night with him Lance...please.”

Lance didn't know what to say, except, “B-but I’m not him...a-and I’m not sure if I’m comfortable...I mean...I’m not...you know…”

“Gay?” Keith chuckled, “I understand.”

Lance bit his lip, he felt so conflicted. On one hand, he really wanted to help Keith because as much as the guy tended to rub him the wrong way, he also felt like there was a connection between them. Something he didn't want to touch, but at the same time did. He wanted to genuinely help the guy and maybe _finally_ be seen as his equal. But on the other hand, what Keith was asking of him was definitely going deeper than he wanted to. Though, he knew Keith was hurting badly. And maybe just this once, he could get some questions answered about himself.

“Lance?” Keith’s hands on his face broke him from his thoughts. The said person sucked in a deep breath as he gazed up into Keith’s pleading eyes, and with baited breath, he nodded.

“Okay,” he said, meekly, “I’ll help you out.”

Keith smiled, his eyes shining, “Thank you,” he breathed. Lance only huffed, but nodded again.

And then, the lips were back. His inexperience didn't seem to phase Keith in the slightest, sure he made little noises about it, but he enjoyed the kiss nonetheless. Lance opened his mouth slightly as he felt Keith’s tongue brush against his lips, and an involuntary moan slipped past his lips. Keith smirked and pressed deeper into the kiss.

He shivered as fingers slid under his shirt before removing it entirely. Soft gasps left his lips as Keith left open-mouth kisses against his skin. When those lips landed on his neck, he moaned, tilting his head to the side, he hummed appreciatively at the attention given to him.

He felt Keith beginning to grind against him, soft gasps and moans were leaving his mouth and Lance found them incredibly hot.

“Keith,” he moaned, and the other pressed down harder.

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith breathed against Lance’s ear, “I want you to put your dick inside and not stop until I’m screaming your name.”

Lance shivered, fuck that was hot. He nodded, moaning as Keith pulled back to pull off the rest of his clothes. Lance did the same, working his way out of his jeans, underwear, and socks and shoes as swiftly as he could. He was achingly hard and as soon as Keith returned to him, he quickly rolled them over, pinning Keith down to the bed as he rolled his hips against him. They both moaned, and Keith’s hands found their way back onto Lance’s back.

Their lips met again, this time dancing with hunger and dominance. Lance brushed his fingers against Keith’s hard nipples and the other cursed, their back arching slightly.

“Fuck!” Keith moaned, and Lance grinned. He leaned down and took one of Keith’s nipples into his mouth. Not having done this before, he made sure to be careful. He rolled his tongue around the bud, delighting in the way Keith cried out.

“Give- _aah_! Give me your h-hand,” Keith commanded. Lance obeyed and stretched out his hand to Keith. The latter took it and brought the tips of his fingers to his mouth. Lance watched intently and with interest as Keith began to suck his fingers. He shuddered as he watched his three fingers enter and exit Keith’s mouth, the surface shiny with the saliva beginning to coat them. Keith cracked his eyes open to a half-lidded gaze and gave Lance a sultry look. He pulled off of his fingers with a loud pop and licked his lips. Caught up in the moment, Lance lurched forward and kissed Keith passionately. He moaned against his lips and pulled only an inch back.

“You are so hot,” he whispered, moving his lips down to Keith’s neck where he suckled at the pale, sweaty skin.

“You know what'd be hotter?” Keith purred into Lance’s ear, “Opening me up so you can fuck me.”

Lance swallowed and nodded, his nerves starting to catch up. He pulled back and shifted so that he could see Keith’s hole. Slowly, he entered one finger in, doing his best to watch Keith's face for any signs of pain. But the other merely showed a blissful expression, though his eyes were closed and Lance got the bitter idea that Keith was doing it to imagine it was Shiro instead of him.

Though he couldn't be upset, he had agreed to be Keith’s toy for tonight. It was just for tonight right?

He felt Keith buck his eyes in impatience and he brought himself back to reality. He quickly added a second finger, wiggling them around and doing his best to stretch him.

“Mm…” Keith moaned quietly, “More…”

Lance felt a bit of his pride swell up, he guessed he was doing a better job than he had thought. He began to quicken his pace, making his fingerings deeper as he added a third. Keith started getting noisier after that. And when he unexpectedly yelp and his bucked his hips wildly, Lance had been afraid he had hurt him. But before he could pull his fingers out and ask, Keith was already rocking back against him. His moans were getting louder and he started to cry out in pleasure.

“Harder! Please! Shiro!”

Lance once again fumbled a bit at the name and he felt...upset. He stilled continued to open Keith up and tried to keep in mind that Keith had every right to call out Shiro because he was standing in for the guy at moment.

“‘nough! I want you inside me,” Keith gasped. Lance nodded and pulled his fingers out. He was about to spit in his hand before something bumped against his chest before falling between Keith’s open legs.

“Lube,” the other said, breathlessly, his eyes still closed. Lance said nothing and opened it. He briefly caught Keith stroking himself and he quickly applied the cold liquid to his dick. He hissed, feeling sensitive from the lack of touch. He reached out and pulled Keith’s hand away. He pinned it down and smirked a bit at the pitiful whine that came from his mouth.

“Tsk, tsk,” he said, his voice low and husky, “Already starting without me?” he teased. Keith shivered and licked his lips.

“Please, I need you so bad,” he begged, and Lance had to admit that he was starting to get jealous of Shiro. Who knew that Keith would be this submitting in bed.

“How bad?” he asked, without thinking.

Keith gasped as a hand slid up and down his cock teasingly. He bucked his hips, wanting more of that touch.

“So bad,” he whined, “So, so fucking bad! Please, Shiro! Please!”

And again Lance faltered, but did nothing to show his uncomfortableness. He pushed forward and brought the tip of his member to Keith’s entrance. The other gasped, relaxing at the feel of Lance's cock and moaning as Lance slid in. He took his time of course, being slow and careful to give Keith time to adjust. But it was at this moment that Keith’s tone changed.

As he began to move, Keith began to babble. He voice beginning to reveal just how deeply he was hurting by Shiro's disappearance and spoke to Lance as though he was actually Shiro.

“How- _aah_! How could you just leave me?” Keith gasped, “H-hah, _ngh_...didn't you realize how much that hurt me?”

“I searched for s-so long...and now I lost you again...f-fu...why do you keep hurting me like this?" His voice cracked and he was shaking. Lance thought about stopping once he saw the tears again, but Keith was moaning loudly, his pleasure outriding his distress, "Sh-Shiro... _SHIRO_!” He moaned.

Lance did his best to continue his thrusts, trying not to let Keith’s words affect him as much as they would've had he actually _been_ Shiro. But still, the hurt in his voice, the sadness that just barely singed his words. As he felt himself come closer to climaxing, he brought Keith into a deep kiss, trying to bring him comfort by silencing his words to mere muffled moans as he thrust harder into his prostate that had Keith going higher and higher.

And then, as he felt the other clench tightly around him and fall off that edge and into ecstasy, he pulled back from his lips and leaned near his ear.

Right as he came, he whispered what he knew Shiro would’ve said.

And once they had both come down, Keith burrowed his head against him and cried, clinging tightly like a child to Lance before falling into a dreamless sleep. Lance stayed awake a little longer, his fingers brushing mindlessly through Keith’s hair as he watched him slumber.

  
He sighed, knowing that this was going to bite him hard in the ass one day. But for now, he only closed his eyes and pretended that he wasn't just a temporary distraction for Keith, instead, he cuddled closer and dreamt that this was some alternate reality, where this meant more to the both of them.

Though he had no idea why and it certainly meant a lot of his feelings had to be sorted, but he could save it for later.

Keith needed him more now than ever.

And that was enough to keep his thoughts at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I'll leave whatever Lance whispered to Keith up for interpretation.
> 
> Not sure if I should continue this or not. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Comments, opinions, ideas? Leave them below!!
> 
>  
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
>  
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


End file.
